Benutzer Diskussion:Blitza
Willkommen in der Bullpedia Willkommen , schön, dass du diese sinnlose Pokémon-Seite gefunden hast. Falls du viel Wissen an Sinnlosigkeit im Gebiet Pokémon hast, schreib es hier auf! Trotz der Sinnlosigkeit achten wir hier auf gewisse Dinge. Du solltest beispielsweise deine Texte in korrektem Deutsch verfassen. Schau dir als Hilfe die Hilfeseiten durch oder guck wie die anderen Artikel aufgebaut sind. Falls du dann noch Fragen haben solltest, wende dich einfach an die Frageseite. Wenn du etwas ausprobieren willst, mach es auf der Spielwiese. Allgemein gilt: Ein freundlicher Umgangston muss nicht sein, jedoch sollte man die anderen Benutzer respektieren. Schnelllinks: Hilfe Herzlich Willkommen, wir freuen uns auf deine Beiträge! Mit freundlichen Grüssen, KleinerNick Allgemein gilt: Ein freundlicher Umgangston muss nicht sein, jedoch sollte man die anderen Benutzer respektieren. Schnelllinks: Hilfe Herzlich Willkommen, wir freuen uns auf deine Beiträge! Mit freundlichen Grüssen, Raichu Könntest du dein Brukangi-Bild noch ein bischen mehr modifizieren? Den es sieht noch ein bisschen mager aus...-- 18:49, 28. Jan 2008 (CET) :Und jetzt nochmal offiziel vom Gründer dieses Wikis:Willkommen!--[[Benutzer:KleinerNick|'ΩΨΗΘΧΣΞΛ']] 18:05, 29. Jan 2008 (CET) :Bitteschön.--[[Benutzer:KleinerNick|'ΩΨΗΘΧΣΞΛ']] 20:28, 29. Jan 2008 (CET) :Manchmal passiert nichts wichtiges an einem Tag, also wird meist auch nichts reingeschrieben. Zum Beispiel, an einem Tag wurde unser Wiki zum ersten Mal vandaliert, das ist was!--[[Benutzer:KleinerNick|'ΩΨΗΘΧΣΞΛ']] 16:02, 30. Jan 2008 (CET) :Übrigens, dein Bild von Happsno ist nicht wirklich hinreichend ausgearbeitet. Wenn du Paint verwendest solltest du die Farbe mit der Füllfunktion verändern.--[[Benutzer:KleinerNick|'ΩΨΗΘΧΣΞΛ']] 16:12, 30. Jan 2008 (CET) *.jpg Bilder Hallo! Ich wollte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen dass Pokémon-Bilder besser im *.PNG-Format als im *.jpg-Format ankommen. Beispiel: Der Artikel Kyotom. (Übrigens, ich hab die Bilder selber gemacht^^)--[[Benutzer:KleinerNick|'ΩΨΗΘΧΣΞΛ']] 17:22, 30. Jan 2008 (CET) :Dafür brauchst du kein Programm, wenn du speicherst dann speichere es unter *.PNG, das geht so: Wenn du speicherst gehst du auf das untere Feld wo die Standardeinstellung *.bmp sein sollte. Ändere sie einfach auf *.PNG.--[[Benutzer:KleinerNick|'ΩΨΗΘΧΣΞΛ']] 18:46, 30. Jan 2008 (CET) Re Was meinst du mit dein Wiki? Und das mit deiner Signatur meinst du hier oder auf deinem Wiki?--[[Benutzer:KleinerNick|'ΩΨΗΘΧΣΞΛ']] 17:12, 31. Jan 2008 (CET) :Für dein Wiki habe ich mich dort bereits angemeldet und dir eine Nachricht geschickt. Über deine Signatur: Ersetze sie durch folgenden Quelltext: http://www.greenchu.de/sprites/dungeon/135.png BlitzaDiskussion]] was http://www.greenchu.de/sprites/dungeon/135.png BlitzaDiskussion ergeben sollte.--[[Benutzer:KleinerNick|'ΩΨΗΘΧΣΞΛ']] 17:30, 31. Jan 2008 (CET) Schutz von Hauptseite Da es in diesem Wiki fasst keine Vandalen gibt, soll die Hauptseite nicht gesperrt sein. Vielleicht haben andere User Ideen wie wir sie noch gestalten könnten?--[[Benutzer:KleinerNick|'ΩΨΗΘΧΣΞΛ']] 18:13, 17. Feb 2008 (CET) Willkommen im Kreise der VIPs Da du dich aktiv beim Projekt beteiligst, bist du nun ein VIP. Falls wir also noch einen Admin brauchen, und du dich weiterhin viele Artikel schreibst, werden wir einen VIP auswählen. Du bist die Erste^^--[[Benutzer:KleinerNick|'ΩΨΗΘΧΣΞΛ']] 18:12, 18. Feb 2008 (CET) :Bitte! Und da du ja die erste bist, Lass es dir schmecken ! :-) [[Benutzer:KleinerNick|'ΩΨΗΘΧΣΞΛ']] 17:16, 19. Feb 2008 (CET) Vochilat Der Autor ist einer meiner Schulfreunde. Er kennt sich leider nicht so gut mit dem Syntax aus, aber ich bringe ihm alles bei.--[[Benutzer:KleinerNick|'ΩΨΗΘΧΣΞΛ']] 16:31, 20. Feb 2008 (CET) :Was du so gutes geschrieben hasst?^^ Du hasst hier die meisten Atikel von allen Nicht-Admins hier geschrieben. Und zwar so gut, dass du dir diese kleine Pizza verdient hasst :-) [[Benutzer:KleinerNick|'ΩΨΗΘΧΣΞΛ']] 15:04, 22. Feb 2008 (CET) :Du könntest ihn ja noch ein wenig ausbauen.--KleinerNick 18:53, 29. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ich vermute, dass sie "uns immer am Laufenden halten werden" oder so. Es soll irgendwelche Events geben, also möchten sie uns informieren wenn es welche gibt.--KleinerNick 14:08, 7. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ach so.Danke.--Bild:Blitza.pngBlitza Diskussion 17:09, 7. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Wiki Ja, kann nicht, nur leider gibt Wikia die Seite nicht richtig an: * http:// plinfa.pl.funpic.de --Item(TALK) 13:22, 9. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Re Entschuldigung, aber was war an deinem Artikel bitteschön soooo toll? Er entsprach völlig und ganz der Realität, und dieses Wiki braucht unsinnige Sachen! Und was soll an meinen Arikeln so schlecht sein? Die entsprechen wenigstens einem Qualitätsstandard und haben viel mehr als vier Sätze! So, jetzt hast du einen genaueren Grund, warum ich es gelöscht habe. Bearbeite deine Artikel einfach und dann wird schon nichts schief gehen!--KleinerNick 14:47, 9. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Re:Stub Upps!^^ Habe ganz den Noinclude-Tag vergessen...--KleinerNick 16:36, 11. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, aber du bits einer der verbliebenen Mitarbeiter... Und da die manchmal aleine on bist, ist es noch ganz nützlich, seine misslungenen beiträge zu löschen, oder so. --Item(TALK) 15:44, 14. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Du kriegst hiermit eine Verwarnung, da du einen Löschvorschlage in einen Inuse-Artikel getan hast. Keine Angst! Der Sinn kommt noch raus! http://www.stupidedia.org/images/4/40/Meinung.gif :Is schon gut. Ich nehme auch die Verwarnung zurück:-)--KleinerNick 18:33, 16. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Bilder das it im prinzp ganz einfach: du nimmst dir ein pokémon als basis und fügst es in paint ein. dann suchst du ein pokémon, welches körperteile besitzt, die du gut an den basiskörper anfügen kannst. das fügste auch in paint ein. dann nimmste die lupe und vergrößerst das betreffende körperteil. das schneidste mithilfe des sterns ganz oben links aus und ziehst es über das selbe körperteil des basiskörpers (also arm über basisarm oder so) naja da machste dann mit allen körperteilen, die du verwenden möchtest. wenn dann etwas vom basiskörper übersteht radierste das weg. außerdem musste die farben an den übergängen dem basiskörper angleichen. natürlich kannste auch noch ander PKMN als vorlage nehmen. das modifizieren der genannten PKMN ist garkein problem (hoffe ich)^^ Denito 18:00, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Es dauert nur ein wenig :-)--KleinerNick 18:09, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::sorry, aber ich kann deinen wunsch nciht erfüllen, da ich keine bilder gefunden habe, die ich verwenden könnte. die einzigsten bilder die ich fand haben nicht zueinander gepasst =( Denito 18:28, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :farben gleichste aus, indem du auf den button mit dieser pipette (in der linken spalte das dritte bild von oben) klickst, anschließend im bild auf die farbe die du benutzen möchtest. dann ist automatisch das zuletzt benutzte werkzeug wieder aktiviert. wenns der stift ist, malste damit die stelle an, an der du ausgleichen möchtest ich hoffe meine erklärungen helfen dir, ich kann das nicht sehr gut erklären ^^. zum bildwunsch: dein gallopa kann leider nur einen flügel haben, da der andere flügel zu schlecht einzufügen ist. Denito 19:01, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Du musst, wie auch im PW, Vorlage.Userbox einbinden. Das machst du so: --KleinerNick 10:59, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Ich probiers.--Bild:Blitza.pngBlitza Diskussion 11:03, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Photoshop ist ein professionneles (sry wenn ich es falsch schreibe) Bearbeitungsprogramm. Leider ist es aber nicht gratis im Netz zu finden...--KleinerNick 11:26, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, ja.Aber der Punkt ist:Es haben nicht alle(ich habs zumindest nicht das ich wüsste).--Bild:Blitza.pngBlitza Diskussion 11:32, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Re: ebay Ich hab einen Screenshot von einer Auktion von Feuerrot gemacht und dann alles mit Photoshop zusammen getrixt. --Ph99Ph 11:09, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Re Ach komm schon. Erstens hat sich hier bisher niemand an diesen Satz gehalten und zweitens: warum darf man keine Fehler korrigieren? Ich schreib das einfach in die Vorlage hinein. Der Artikel hatte sehr viele Fehler, und wer will schon warten, bis der Inuse weg ist, um die Fehler zu korrigieren?--KleinerNick 12:49, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Vorlagen sind noch in Arbeit, aber eine existiert schon, siehe Vorlage:Gesucht.--KleinerNick 13:40, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Bürokrat Ein Bürokrat kann z.B. neue Admins ernennen und welche entnennen. Außerdem kann er auch Bots ernennen. In anderen Wikis können Bürokraten z.B. auch Checkuser Rechte verleihen. → Kurz: Man kann Benutzerrechte ändern. -- 18:51, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Das was er agt stimmt (leider) nicht: In Wikias können Bürokraten nur Admins mithilfe von ernennen. Checkuser sind leider in Wikias verboten, aber auf Anfrage können die Leute vom "Staff" Checkuser-Anfragen durchführen. Die Leute vom Staff können auch Bots ernennen, zB bei mir, .--KleinerNick 19:00, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich hab doch geschrieben, in anderen Wikis. -- 19:02, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe gar kein WiFi. Ich werde auch wahrscheinlich nie eins kriegen, da ich es sinnlos finde, ein Teil für 50 Euro nur wegen einem kleinen Spiel zu kaufen.--KleinerNick 20:45, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :wie gesagt, es funktioniert nur auf XP. und nick, das ding is nich wirklich teuer, abgesehen davon kannstes auch für zB mario kart oder so benutzen und nciht nur für PKMN Bild:Denitosig1.gif Denito Bild:Denitosig2.gif 23:36, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke, zu so nem PC hab ich zum Glück auch zugang.DAnn kann ichs mir ja holen.--Bild:Blitza.pngBlitza Diskussion 11:03, 22. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Danke^^--KleinerNick 13:16, 22. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Nochmals Danke^^--KleinerNick 12:34, 24. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Löschung: Ich meine ZWEI SÄTZE und alles so realistisch?! Alles was da steht stimmt, nur Namen wurden vertauscht! Entweder sie formatiert das ganze, haut nen Inuse rein oder *krrrrrrr....*--KleinerNick 15:24, 26. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Nee, die Musik sollte bald da sein. So in einer Minute.--KleinerNick 16:14, 26. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Zum Artikel: Sag mir was hier witzig oder anders sein soll als die Realität: Locko ist ein sehr ergeiziger Trainer. Er gehört zu dem Trio von Dash und Maraike. Er ist 16 Jahre alt und er läuft allen Mädchen hinterher. ::--KleinerNick 16:15, 26. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Naja... Zur Musik, du solltest sie jetzt in der Spielwiese und auf meiner Seite hören können. 16:22, 26. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Browser aktualisieren?--KleinerNick 16:36, 26. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::Lade deinen Browser neu oder drücke Strg+F5 (wobei du das "+" nicht eintippst) wenn du IE oder Firefox benutzt.--KleinerNick 09:32, 27. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Schalte den Browser einfach ein und aus. Welchen verwendest du überhaupt (Mit Firefox und Safari sollte es gehn)?--KleinerNick 13:13, 27. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Also wie jetzt? Du benutzt Internet Explorer?--KleinerNick 13:58, 27. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Naja, is jetzt eigentlich egal. ich wollte dir noch was sagen: Pokémonfan Ich habe dem Chef im Forum die Nachricht geschickt, siehehier, den untersten Teil.--KleinerNick 14:19, 27. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Es ist besser es zu löschen, da die Autorin sich nicht mehr daran errinen wird und wir werden nie wieder sowas hier haben.--KleinerNick 17:04, 27. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Bevor du jemanden gegrüßt, solltest du auf manche Dinge achten. Der User BillK ist einer vom Wikia-Staff, der sowieso in jedem Wiki angemeldet ist (automatisch)--KleinerNick 08:51, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Bilder das mit dem städte zusammenfügen versteh ich nicht so genau, allerdings hab ichs mal versucht. soll das ungefähr so aussehen? das ist jetzt nicht blütenburg sondern alabastia mit marmoria und der zinnoberinsel aber es soll auch nur nen beispiel sein. und wegen der sache mit maraike/maike: was soll man da groß umändern? ich hatte die maike-zeichnung schon fast komplett da is mir nen fehler unterlaufen und alles wurde schwarz-weiß und das ließ sich nichmehr rückgängig machen. daher werde ich die zeichnung auf später verschieben Bild:Denitosig1.gif Denito Bild:Denitosig2.gif 01:08, 29. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Gute Nachrichten:ich hole gleich meinen PC ab dh ich kann wieder besser arbeiten ^^ naja das Gluten-Burg-Bild war aber auch nur nen beispiel, wie ich mir das gedacht habe. wenns dir so gefällt kann ich natürlich noch mehrere, evtl bessere machen =) Bild:Denitosig1.gif Denito Bild:Denitosig2.gif 15:23, 29. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Bitte verwende die "Ich weiß net so richtig welche Lizenz das Bild hat"-Lizenz nur bei Bildern, die nicht von dir stammen. Den Rest kannst du (empfohlen) unter GNU FDL tun (s. Vorlage:GFDL)--KleinerNick 16:54, 29. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Re:Frage Ja, das ist es... Gut, dass nichts schlimmes passiert ist :-)--KleinerNick 17:30, 29. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Agu Ja, es ist kein Pokémon als Basis, aber ich wollte mir mal was neues einfallen lassen... Außerdem sind Teile von Libelldra, Chelast und Jirachi dabei. Und was meinst du mit Schriftzeichen? -- 18:22, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab dazu einfach ein paar japanische Namen aus dem PokéWiki zusammengeschraubt :-) Also eine Silbe von dem, eine von anderen... -- 13:51, 6. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Wichtig OK, bis ich weg bin, möchte ich, dass du mit Raichu die Verantwortung für die Bullpedia übernimmt. Bis dahin kann ich nicht so oft on sein. Oder doch: Ich werde heute ein System Recovery (Kompletter Neustart des PCs, alle Dateien werden gelöscht und alles wird gut) machen, also könnte ich heute noch da sein. Fals nicht, habe ich dir ja schon gesagt was zu tun ist. So oder so werde ich weniger aktiv sein: Es klingt vielleicht komisch, aber ich habe eine 2 in Deutsch (sehr selten) und muss lernen. Dieses ganze Ding mit Wikis hat mich irgendwie durcheinander gebracht. Zeit für Grammatik! :-) Ungefähr (dynamische IP, ändert sich ständig) an dieser IP erkennst du mich: 77.119.119.162 :Nicht Ich werde die Adresse schaffen, sondern Item. Er hat gesagt, dass es sie ungefähr so lauten sollte: http://www.Bullpedia.amg.li (.li für Lichtenstein, dort sind die Adressen billig). Naja, ich werde mich aber nicht so sehr damit beschäftigen, da ich meine eigenen Wiki-Projekte habe :-) Fehlt nur noch ein Server...--KleinerNick 18:59, 17. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Gaming Footer Hallo Blitza! Wikia hat nun einen neuen Gaming Footer erstellt, mit welcher Hilfe man viel leichter zwischen Gaming-Wikis wechseln kann. Ein großer Vorteil ist, dass dadurch mehr Benutzer zu euch kommen können, da wir diesen Gaming Footer in möglichst vielen Gaming-Wikis einführen wollen. Derzeit beteiligen sich 95 Gaming-Wikias an der Vorlage. Dieser wird meistens gegen Ende der Hauptseite eingefügt und sieht wie folgt aus: Wikia Gaming Footer. Auf eine Antwort würde ich mich freuen und bis dahin, viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 09:47, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :PS: Ich schicke diese Nachricht auch an die anderen Administratoren und auch in weiteren 19 Gaming-Wikias aus. Ich bitte dich daher mir auf meiner Diskussionsseite zu antworten, da ich ansonsten sehr schnell den Überblick verliere. Danke im Voraus =) Tomsen (talk) 09:47, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC)